


Foot in Mouth

by viverl



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Gen, What happened to Das (Five) when Marcus (Three) put her into that airlock?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><br/>Following S1E6.</p><p>This is how Five got out of the airlock that Three trapped her in way before when they were still Marcus and Das. Featuring Android' POV and Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot in Mouth

Her regular scan of the RAZA had called Android's attention to uncommon behaviour on Deck 2C, following the usual protocol she wandered the deck from start to end, from starboard to port until she had found the source of her display's warning message.

Marcus stood with his activated firearm at airlock door 2C-4, using an unknown pattern on the airlock's console. Immediately a couple of quicklinks to Marcus' favourite current weapon, the woman Sarah and a reminder on an injury to Marucs' left _Articulatio cubiti_ that might still need attention were offered up in the Android's view display.

"Hello Marcus. How are you today?"

As was expected from his usual behaviour pattern Marcus ignored Android's questions.

"Why do you have your weapon activated? This is a breach of the agreed upon RAZA weapons and arms code." The Android was not dissuaded easily, especially not in a Code Orange situation like this.

Marcus finally acknowledged Android's presence and nodded to the window of the airlock. 

"Caught a scoundrel in the cargo bay." His voice was grim, with this bit of information Marcus returned to hacking nonsensical sequences into the console.

Android was proud of her abilities to quickly process new information and initiate the needed responses. Thus she noted with satisfaction that the needed exactly 0.7 s to connect the audio connectivity to the airlock chamber with the deck's floor.

"-p! Help! Please don't do this!" The woman in the airlock chamber was banging her hands on the window and her voice level was immediately classified as distressed.

"Marcus, why are you typing illogical sequences into the console of the sealed airlock? There is no input that could open the airlock to space or to a docked on ship. This is absolutely pointless." Android's clear and calm voice led Marcus to stop in his tracks. 

The foreign woman (Not fully grown, Android noted happily. She had not seen a little human for 3785 days 7 h and 34 s.) also stopped shouting and associated movements.

Android's cirquits were running fast but the different body language signals were hard to put into context without any of the humans saying or at least shouting more information in her direction.

"You totally crashed his style, Android" Ryo strolled non-chalantly towards them with a smirk on his face.

"I was not aware of criticizing Marcus' clothing choices." Android was confused. 

Ryo laughed shortly before petting Marcus' shoulder and adding sympathetically, "Quick thinking, man." Ryo offered his right closed palm and Android observed fascinatedly a quick hand gesture sequence which she filed under "Fist Bumping, Marcus and Ryo, new".

"Well, it would have worked if Android hadn't put her foot in her mouth like that." Marcus smiled kindly at Ryo.

"I did not put anything in my mouth. But I would anatomically be able to. Should I demonstrate?" Android started to lift her left leg.

Ryo watched expectantly but Marcus stopped her. "Figure of speech, Android."

Android halted.

"Ok, let's get the girl out of there, perhaps Portia knows what to do with her." Marcus opened the airlock and Ryo grabbed the girl's arm in a tight twist, while they continued their conversation and ignored the girl's complaints.

"Well, I won't return to that bleary station, let's leave her on the next one and be done with it." Ryo added, undisturbed by the girl's trashing about.

Android closed the 2C-4 event in her history and filed it in her revision folder for later re-interpretation.

**Author's Note:**

> I went through this again and corrected my mistakes.


End file.
